Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots'o' Huggin Bear (referred to as Lotso) is the primary antagonist of Toy Story 3. After his original owner replaced him, Lotso became cruel, hateful, heartless, evil, and corrupt. In the climax of the film, Lotso's gang turned on him after learning the truth of Lotso's past. Lotso also smelled like strawberries, according to other characters (including Rex, Mr. Pricklepants, and the garbageman that found him). Toy Story 3 Lotso was first introduced greeting Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the other toys in a friendly manner, and then showed them around Sunnyside. He assigned the new toys in the Caterpillar Room, knowing that the toys there were treated abusively by the younger kids. When Buzz came to Lotso and his henchmen asking for them to be moved, Lotso agreed but only to Buzz's moving. However, he refused to listen to Buzz's plea. The vile teddy bear had his henchmen hold him and get him a Buzz Lightyear action figure manual so he could reset him to his demo mode. Lotso then made Buzz think he was a real space ranger again and manipulated him into believing that the toys were his enemies. Lotso made Buzz kidnap and lock the other toys up, with Mr. Potato Head being put in "The Box" (actually an outside sandbox) for his manners. Woody, who had escaped Sunnyside earlier, managed to save his friends and formulated a plan to escape Sunnyside, including the attempt to get Buzz to rejoin their side. When the toys tried to escape via the garbage chute that the Chatter Telephone had told Woody about earlier, Lotso and his henchmen caught up with them and brought the Chatter Telephone, broken. Ken, who had been Lotso's henchman, suddenly appeared and stood up to the teddy bear. This made Lotso angry as he threw over with Andy's toys. Ken then tells everyone that Sunnyside can be "cool and groovy" if they treated each other fair and tells them that Lotso made them into a pyramid and put himself on top. With the garbage truck on its way, Lotso, in a "no more Mr. Nice Guy manner, says that "ain't one kid ever loved a toy really!" Woody then attempted to remind Lotso of his old owner, Daisy. Mad that Daisy had replaced him with another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, he arrived at Sunnyside with Big Baby and Chuckles the Clown. Lotso and Big Baby had risen to power and transformed the daycare center into a toy prison, while Chuckles had been taken home to Bonnie's house. Woody then tossed the "Daisy" name tag (which was handed over to him by Chuckles during his stay at Bonnie's House earlier) to Big Baby. Lotso selfishly refused to believe Woody's story (consistently believing that Daisy had dumped him). When Big Baby cries for his "Mama" Lotso, furiously snatched the tag away, yells at him and crushed the tag with his cane. He viciously pokes Big Baby with his cane and yells ferociously at his henchmen calling them "DUMMIES" and what's more, he said, "WE'RE ALL JUST TRASH! WAITING TO BE THROWN AWAY!", but Big Baby, upon learning Lotso's deception from Woody, turned on Lotso, same with the other toys and Big Baby threw the evil teddy bear in the dumpster, making him drop his cane, and allowing the toys to escape. Unfortunately, one of the Squeeze Toy Aliens became stuck by the dumpster's lid, but as Woody rushed back to free the alien, a furious Lotso grabbed Woody and pulled him into the dumpster, prompting Andy's other toys to rush to his rescue, just as the garbage truck arrived and poured the contents of the dumpster into the truck. The truck then took the toys to the Tri-County Waste Plant, where Lotso was almost killed by the shredder before being saved by Woody and Buzz, who helped him to the emergency stop button. Rather than shutting off the belt, he turned away and left them to their doom, since he still believed all toys were trash. (Where's your kid now, SHERIFF?!") However, the Squeeze Toy Aliens scoop the toys up with a crane. Afterwards, Hamm and Slinky expressed their desire for revenge on Lotso for almost getting them killed, but Woody convinced them to let him go, knowing that the dump was the perfect place for a selfish toy like him.. Eventually, Lotso was found by a garbage man who claimed he once had one as a child. Lotso was last seen tied up on a garbage truck with a few other toys (the same garbage man had collected), one of them advising him to "close his mouth" to prevent the junkyard filth and insects from getting in. Toy Description From Official Website: "Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is a jumbo, extra-soft teddy bear with a pink and white plush body and a velvety purple nose. This lovable bear stands fuzzy heads and shoulders above other teddy bears because he smells like sweet strawberries! With a smile that will light up your child's face and a belly just asking to be hugged, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is sure to become a bedtime necessity. Stain-resistant. Spot clean plush surface with a damp cloth." Trivia *In a viral marketing campaign, Pixar posted two fake commercials, for a "real" Lotso manufactured in 1983, on YouTube. One was a typical American toy commercial from the 80s, and the other was done in Japanese. Both feature the "Toy Story Collection" edition of Lotso, that comes with the Certificate of Authenticity. *Lotso was first spotted next to Dee's bed in Up when Carl's house flies past her window outside, and it was later confirmed that he would be a new character in Toy Story 3. *Despite what was recently posted, Lotso was not the first Disney villain of the 2010's decade. That title goes to The Red Queen unless you count the likes of Lord Ascot, Lady Ascot, Hamish Ascot and The Chataway Girls. *When the toys are saved from the incinerator, Hamm and Slinky want to get back at Lotso for almost getting them killed, but Woody tells them he's not worth it. This may be because Woody has decided that the dump would be the perfect place for a selfish toy like him. *It can be theorized, that after being on a truck for a long time he was broken by rain, bugs and other things like that, so the garbage-man threw him away, and Lotso was this time killed by the incinerator, as there was no one to save him this time. The other toys strapped to the truck probably suffered the same fate. *Lotso shares a few similarites with Stromboli. Both villains make it sound to the heroes as if they are going to have a great new life he provides, but when the heroes make up their minds to go home, both Lotso and Stromboli lock them up and threaten to kill them if they step out of line. *Lotso's personality is similar to that of the prevoius Toy Story villain, Stinky Pete. They start out friendly, but later turn out to be evil and show hatred of toys. They both believe that toys always end up being destroyed by children, abondoned, and thrown away. Also their final fates were similar as they both find themselves in unwanted situations as punishment for all their wicked deeds: Stinky Pete was stuffed onto a girl's backpack while Lotso was strapped onto a garbage truck. However, Stinky Pete only hates space toys and children while Lotso hates all toys and their owners alike, and unlike Stinky Pete, who reforms with a change of heart after getting used to his new owner Amy (according to his interview in the second film's webpage), it is unknown if Lotso realized his selfishness or not following the end of the third film. *Lotso is similar to a non-Disney villain, Adolf Hitler. They are both ruthless dictators and show hatred of a certain group that are not like them/ They make the hated group go to prison camps. *Similar to Scar, Lotso transformed into a wicked tyrant whose henchmen turn against him in anger of their true intentions (The hyenas for Scar and Big Baby for Lotso). External links *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear commercial (circa 1983) *Japanese Lots-o-Huggin bear commercial Category:Pixar Villains Category:animals Category:Completely mad Category:Masters of Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Foiled Villains Category:Males Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Most Evil Category:Completely mad Category:Temptation Category:Masterminds Category:Villains that doesn't belong in "10 of the Worst" Category:Strongest Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Neutral Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:midgets Category:Small Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Chubby Villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Foster Father Category:Foster Parent Category:Defeated villains Category:Hidious Villains Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Villains Category:Chubby Villains Category:True Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to evil at first Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Completely insane Category:Sadistic villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Boogeymen Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Chubby Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains who get defeated by Their own henchmen